Hot Day
by DavidAlatriste
Summary: Tyzula dealing with a hot day while on vacations on a tropical island. M rated for Smut
I'm the Firebender for the Red Sand Rabaroos and my prompts are (Character: Ty Lee) (Object:Dice) (Word: Differences) Word Count: 1,976

Hot Day

"It's soo Hoooot here" Ty Lee whined as even with the AC at full capacity the air was so hot that she was covered in a thin layer of her own sweat.

"Of course it is. We, after all, ARE in the bloody SEYCHELLES! What did you expected? That it would have Michigan's awful weather?" Azula said annoyed behind her newspaper, as it was the third time in less than five minutes that her wife complained of hot it was.

"No, but…It's just so hot" Ty Lee said sad, as she always got whenever Azula raised her voice at her. She understood Azula had a temper and maybe she had been complaining a lot about the weather being ridiculously hot, but she really never thought it would be as hot as Satan's armpit in this place.

"Hey, look we could go out and maybe walking around will help with the heat" Azula grimaced at how Ty Lee was now. It was not her goal to upset her, just to shut her up.

"And leave our child alone? I am not going to leave him alone, not ever!" Ty Lee placed her hands on the wall where the AC control was, as if she was about to hug it.

"For the last time, we are not having children and the Air Conditioner is not our child" Azula said with clear irritation in her voice, moving towards the bedroom to sleep somewhere quietly.

"But I already named it David, and was going to make arrangements to-" Ty Lee stopped dead on her tracks as Azula lowered her newspaper so Ty Lee could see her face that indicated she was considering walking out of the room and leaving her alone, which was something Ty Lee did not wanted to turn their vacations into an awful experience, as was any fight between the two.

Azula, being the perfect woman she was, had lots of money from both her inheritance and her work as a very important broker in the Stock Exchange back home and Ty Lee had to admit it, Azula was patient when it came to some of Ty Lee's habits and beliefs that others found annoying or stupid.

They had met 5 years ago in a ball where Ty Lee was a waitress and Azula the most elegant woman in the party (said statement was backed up by every socialite magazine that covered the event.)

A compliment from Azula to Ty Lee's good service led to a very long, deep conversation which led to a date and that date led to a one night stand that turned into multiple nights of going out on dates and ending up at Azula's luxurious apartment where they would talk and make love and before either realized what was going on it felt like time for Azula to settle down with Ty Lee.

Ty Lee was ecstatic with the life she had with Azula, even if it came at the cost of having to endure the rougher sides of Azula's personality that was a complete opposite to what Ty Lee was; but for the side of Azula that cared about her, Ty Lee would go through anything.

"'Zula, I'm sorry. I'm just trying to-" Ty Lee started to apologize but Azula interrupted her.

"I know what you were trying. I appreciate the attempt at humor but I just don't feel like joking about the AC and children. You know what I think about them." Azula's indisposition to have children was one of the few things that Ty Lee lamented of her wife.

"Yeah, but you know: I still belief it would be nice to roll the dice and give parenthood a chance" Azula's glare made Ty Lee worry that she'll suddenly burst in flames, a combination of both the heat and the hostility that oozed from Azula.

"You clearly want me to make you shut up" Azula closed her newspaper and set it down in the bed, walking over to Ty Lee with that powerful, menacing way she had to do anything which was known for intimidating people and closing deals.

"Azula, I-" Ty Lee backed away but found her back pressed against the wall and fire coming her direction in the glare of her wife. This was either Azula making sure Ty Lee remembered she was mad so she wouldn't look for her while Azula walked off her anger or Azula devouring Ty Lee with her eyes, enjoying the sight the bikini Ty Lee was wearing gave her; with her bust out there for Azula to reach out and grope it if that's what she wanted.

"You are about to find out what hot truly is" Azula finished off for her beloved as she took a final step forward and in one fluid motion cupped Ty Lee's face with her hands and brought their lips together for a passionate kiss of the kind that made Ty Lee weak at her knees.

"'Zula" Ty Lee whispered panting when they broke the kiss breathless.

"Ty" Azula said almost too quietly for Ty Lee to hear as she ran her hands down the sides of the smaller woman and let them rest at her hips "I want these things off. Both"

Ty Lee undid the knot she had in her back that held her top in the upper part of her body, letting the piece of clothing fall to the floor as Azula played with the lower part of the bikini, her fingers hooked in the band that tightly held to Ty Lee's hips.

"Your wish is my command, Master" Ty Lee felt like playing a game she normally didn't liked, as she considered love making an action where both were equals, while Azula had a thing for dominance in the bedroom most times.

As soon as Azula heard the title, she had Ty Lee pressed hard against the wall and was devouring her neck; leaving hickeys all over it, each one getting a small air current from Azula's mouth as she left them.

Azula's hand went up for Ty Lee's breasts and toyed with them; changing between her thumbs playing with the nipple, rolling them underneath them and pinching them at will with her index and middle finger.

"Master, please I need to-" Ty Lee pleaded with Azula, needing to be touched in her most private area by the love of her life.

"You need to learn your place, wench" With that Azula spun the smaller woman around and slammed her against the wall hardly; spanking the former waitress furiously, a red mark with the shape of the stock dealer's hand quickly showing in the perfect ivory skin of the smaller woman.

Ty Lee moaned, not certain if she did that as part of the act or if she actually liked that; a problem quite common when it came to the two lovers. All Ty Lee cared was that Azula was not mad at her and that they wouldn't be having an argument later on.

"Your place is this; moaning at my every touch, begging for me to fuck you senseless" Azula said salaciously against Ty Lee's ear, making her shudder at the sound of her wife's voice and suddenly she felt a firmness between her legs.

"Do you want this? Or would you like me to throw you to the floor and show you just how much of a slut you are that my fingers could make you scream until you lose your voice; I wouldn't even have to unpack the strap-on wouldn't I?" Azula wanted to know what her wife wanted so she could work it into the foreplay.

"Please Master" Ty Lee struggled to find her voice and how to speak properly "I've been a good girl. I want you mouth on me. I want you to taste-" once again Azula interrupted her, this time by separating Ty Lee from the wall and letting her gently, but swiftly fall to the floor.

Azula lowered herself and placed a knee between Ty Lee's thighs and spoke, a predatory glare in her face "You were being a good girl. Past tense. Right now you're a whore that wants to get off" Azula moved her knee and Ty Lee moaned, pleasure crawling all over her body "Fortunately for you I'm in a merciful mood and deliver what you want with one condition"

Ty Lee had mixed feeling about Azula's conditions; sometimes they were fun things like that she would wear an outfit or promise to let her use a certain thing on her that ended up being quite enjoyable. Some other times however Azula's conditions were too much for what Ty Lee felt capable of doing or have done upon her.

After a moment where she had to struggle with the feeling of Azula's knee giving her more pleasure, she gave it a chance "What would you want, my mighty Mistress?"

"I get to use the strap-on on you in the shower" Azula requested and Ty Lee grinned; that wasn't something Azula needed to ask, Ty Lee would gladly do it without thinking.

"Master, ask of me another thing for that I would do without hesitation" Ty Lee said and Azula lifted Ty Lee's legs and placed them in her shoulders, moving forward until the entrance to Ty Lee's most sensitive area was a small distance away from her mouth.

"I want us to try something when we get home" Azula said, her breath tickling and making Ty Lee shudder with delight.

Azula's tongue entered Ty Lee before she could ask what Azula wanted, instead a combination of a moan and a cry leaving her mouth.

Azula's hands in the meanwhile were not idle; they were touching what they could find well aware Ty Lee was the sensitive kind when aroused and that every small touch was amplified by the small girl's mind a thousand fold if certain areas were reached both in her flash and her womanhood.

Ty Lee was in a cloud of bliss as she was being taken by Azula's tongue and the amber-eyed woman's hands dealt caresses that felt heavenly for her; she wasn't even that surprised when she started to feel it build inside her, growing stronger and nearer with every action Azula took.

A cry that carried Azula's name filled the room as Ty Lee collapsed over the edge quite gladly, meeting bliss and pleasure that only her wife could give her, the aftershocks of her orgasm being worked by Azula's prodigious tongue as Azula sucked in all the juices Ty Lee's womanhood released.

When Ty Lee came back to her senses, Azula was cleaning with the back of her hand a spot in her face that she couldn't reach with her tongue and a smile appeared in Ty Lee's face at the knowing Azula had a kink for Ty Lee's taste in her mouth and remembered how to used that kink for closeness.

"Mistress, please let me join our tongues." Ty Lee asked and Azula delivered, kissing her fiercely and tasting herself in Azula's mouth, causing Ty Lee to shudder.

"Ty, I know you don't like it but…that was" Azula seemed flustered all of the sudden and Ty lee couldn't help but find it hilarious that someone could have so many differences from one moment to the other.

"That was truly hot, don't you think? Want I'm thinking is that someone owes me time with her in bed" Ty Lee gave her wife bed eyes and Azula quickly was off to strip herself and lay down in the bed while Ty Lee got up at her own pace and walked to the bed with shaky legs.

Soon enough the room was once more filled with moans as two women made love in what promised to be a hot day in more ways than one.


End file.
